Tormenta de Invierno
by Alcrews S.A
Summary: - No busco la paz, Sejuani, solo busco al verdadero asesino. Así el espíritu de Serylda podrá descansar en paz. - dijo la Arquera de Hielo. - ¡¿Y planeas ir al Abismo de los Lamentos! Eres una loca e infantil arquera, que perderá toda su tribu en cuanto se lo diga. -


_**TORMENTA DE INVIERNO**_

_Freljord, el lugar más frío de todo Valoran. Tormentas heladas capaces de congelar al más ardiente de los dragones, aguas traicioneras que rompen los cascos de los barcos como si fueran de papel. Grietas en el suelo ocultas por la nieve, una trampa natural y letal. Y sin embargo, aquí se forjaron a los más arduos guerreros._

_ Freljord es un lugar olvidado en Valoran, un lugar plagado de hielo donde sólo los clanes más fuertes sobreviven. Viajar por estas tierras en invierno es considerado un pacto con la muerte, nadie sobrevive salvo sus nativos. Los elementos claman las vidas de aquellos que pasan incautos por sus tierras, incluso la de los propios freljordianos. Sólo una tormenta pasa desapercibida, originada desde antes de la llegada de los vigilantes y aún sigue activa, el Vórtice Gélido, la tormenta de hielo más antigua y más peligrosa que domina el hemisferio norte de Runaterra._

_ Hace años, esta tierra era libre y rebosaba paz y armonía. Los freljordianos no temían al hielo, trabajaban incluso con él. Pero entonces llegaron, seres que no eran de esta tierra, a clamar un derecho que no les pertenecía, a conquistar y aniquilar a los que se oponían. Los Vigilantes de Hielo. Engañaron a los antiguos freljordianos, los convirtieron en seres que no sucumbían al frío, perdieron su libertad._

_ Fue antes de la guerra de las tres hermanas, las cuales aún seguían unidas. Avarosa, Serylda y Lissandra. Pero la paz no dura eternamente, ni siquiera en la propia familia. Avarosa quería libertad, igual que su hermana Serylda, querían tener derecho a opinar y a decidir, no querían que un desconocido gobernase su vida. Pero Lissandra no opinaba lo mismo, la joven hermana había caído ante la tentación del poder._

_ Y así se originó la mayor masacre que haya jamás existido en la tierra de hielo. Padres y madres, hermanos y hermanas, hijos e hijas, muchos lloraron las muertes de aquellos que sabían que no iban a volver. Sin embargo, lograron su objetivo, Avarosa y Serylda liberaron al pueblo de los Vigilantes de Hielo, pero tuvieron que pagar un gran precio._

- ¿Y qué fue de Serylda? – preguntó la pequeña.

- Trabajó al lado de Avarosa. – respondió su padre.

- ¿Entonces por qué la llamaron asesina? Una hermana nunca mataría a otra.

- Lamentablemente hija, parece que así fue. La reina Avarosa murió asesinada y todas las sospechas cayeron a nuestra antepasada. Esto causó una guerra civil entre los que decían que era culpable y los que no, y a esto añádele los seguidores de Lissandra. Este fue el comienzo de la guerra de las tres hermanas, que perdura hasta ahora.

- ¡Demostraré que Serylda es inocente! – la pequeña gritó de furor y salió de la tienda de su padre.

Pasaron cinco años, y la niña se convirtió en una bella adolescente. Forjada en el la batalla, curtida con el hielo, el dolor se convirtió en poder y el frío en un aliado ante la debilidad. El hambre ya no le era un grave problema, pero si lo fue para sus hermanos y hermanas, que murieron ante sus ojos. Freljord no tenía piedad ni con los más jóvenes. Ella temía por su vida, pero el anciano le dijo que no se preocupara, Serylda estaba de su lado.

La joven entrenaba día y noche con el frío y el hielo. Tenía que convertirse en una líder fuerte e imbatible. Caminaba entre las tormentas de nieve sin pieles de venado u oso que la protegieran, sin agua ni comida, los vientos curtían su cuerpo para el futuro de la joven líder. Su largo y rubio cabello había sido sustituido por uno corto y lacio, del color de la nieve. Su vívido cuerpo había tornado su color por el del hielo, casi parecía una hija del hielo.

Pero no sólo eso. La joven peleó contra los miembros más fuertes de su tribu, uno tras otro, hasta que su cuerpo le dijo basta. Cuando adquirió el liderazgo absoluto, obligó a los hombres y mujeres de su tribu que siguieran su ejemplo. Sólo los más fuertes podían perdurar en estas arduas tierras.

Así adquirió su nombre. Sejuani, la Cólera del Invierno.

ἐ

Quedaban tres semanas para que se acabara el invierno y llegase la primavera, una buena temporada para la caza. Según tenía entendido Sejuani, la tribu se Avarosa aprovechaba para ir a los bosques del oeste a cazar, una zona que marcaba la frontera entre su tribu y la suya. Y sólo las mujeres iban de caza.

La Cólera del Invierno vio una gran oportunidad en esto, encontrase con una avarosana supondría un enfrentamiento el cual ella acabaría ganando. ¿Qué podría atacarla? ¿Un arco y unas flechas? Tonterías, ella contaba con una buena maza y un enorme jabalí, Bristle. Una avarosana iba a caer hoy, y así Ashe vería cuan fuerte es su paz.

Se internó en la profundidad del bosque, escuchando como las enormes pisadas de Bristle se hundían en la nieve. Estaba ansiosa, quería utilizar ya su maza de una vez por todas. Sintió como algo pasaba al lado suya, produciendo un suave sonido, y se quedaba atrapado en el tronco de un árbol. La Cólera del Invierno miro a ver de qué se trataba, era una flecha.

Tras la primera le empezaron a seguir otras tantas. _Mierda_, masculló Sejuani mientras ordenaba a Bristle que saliera corriendo. Las arqueras habían notado su presencia.

- ¡Rápido, antes de que llegue a por Ashe! –

No la atacaban porque estaba en sus dominios, la atacaban porque tenía a la arquerita cerca, en alguna parte del bosque. Sejuani tenía que encontrarla si quería que no la convirtieran en un colador. Pegó su cuerpo al del jabalí, evitando las flechas que iban a por su cabeza, aunque eso no evitaba que se comiera alguna que otra ramilla.

Cuando ya veía que se terminaba el bosque y se abrían las amplias llanuras de nieve, Bristle frenó en seco, haciendo que su jinete saliera disparada hacia la nieve y rodara unos cuantos metros, acabando bocabajo. Sejuani masculló entre dientes y se puso de rodillas en la nieve, golpeándola con sus puños.

- ¡BRISTLE, CUANDO LLEGUE TE PIENSO USAR COMO CERDO A LA BRASA! – amenazó Sejuani mientras se ponía en pie, apoyando su otro brazo en la nieve.

Pero cuando iba a hacerlo sintió un fuerte dolor, recorriendo su hombro como una serpiente, mordiendo cada parte de su piel. La Cólera del Invierno se mordió los labios, estaba segura de que se le había desencajado el hombro, y ella sola no sería capaz de colocarlo en su sitio.

De pronto, sintió como algo frío se situaba en su nuca, congelando su piel. La líder se giró, sorprendiéndose al encontrarse una flecha de hielo puro amenazándola. Y quien la apuntaba no era otra que la Arquera de Hielo, observándola con sus ojos azules como el hielo. Sin darse cuenta cayo sentada al suelo, pero apoyando el brazo malo, por lo que se le escapó un grito de dolor.

- ¿Vas a matarme ahora que estoy herida, Ashe? – inquirió la guerrera.

- No veo por qué no. – esto sorprendió a la misma Sejuani. – Si me baso en tus ideales, hay que matar a los débiles, y ahora mismo con un brazo lesionado, eres exactamente una débil. – inclinó la flecha hasta apuntarle al corazón.

- Ja, pero romperías los tuyos propios, ¿Vas a ser capaz de soportarlo? – una flecha de hielo puro se clavó al lado suya, convirtiendo la nieve en hielo.

- Creo que matar a un jabalí no me supondría una gran carga moral. – tensó otra vez el arco, el cual generó una flecha de hielo puro congelando el aire. Sejuani la miraba a los ojos, Ashe no estaba bromeando. Sabiendo que era su fin, cerró los ojos, esperando a que el proyectil se incrustara en su pecho. Esperó y esperó, pero nada pasó. Abrió los ojos y se percató de que la arquera estaba al lado suya, de rodillas. – Pero si hago eso con la descendiente de Serylda, ¿Cómo puedo demostrarle de que fue inocente?

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Sejuani tanteaba con su mano en busca del puñal de su bota.

- Yo que tú no haría eso. – frenó en seco la búsqueda. – Aunque te parezca que estoy sola, tengo a todas mis arqueras apuntándote. Y a la mínima sospecha, no dudaran en dispararte. – colocó su arco en la nieve. – Ahora túmbate.

- ¿Por qué debería obedecerte?

- ¿Tu qué crees? Voy a encajarte el hombro en tu sitio. Ahora túmbate. –

Sejuani obedeció a la arquera, maldiciendo entre dientes. No estaba en situación de oponerse a nada, y su mazal estaba con Bristle. Y lo peor era que un movimiento en falso, acabaría convirtiéndola en una diana de un solo uso. No dijo nada, ni cuando la arquera le empezaba a quitar la armadura del brazo, dejándoselo al descubierto en la fría nieve. Un pequeño dolor recorrió su brazo, ante la diferencia de temperatura.

- Bien, esto te va a doler. Si te sirve de algo maldecir, insultar o gritar, no dudes en hacerlo.

- Ahora me vendría bien clavarte un puñal por la espalda.

- Y a mí convertirte en un colador. Mientras hago esto dime, ¿Qué sabes de Serylda? –

Ashe tomó la mano de la guerrera y empieza a forzar el brazo. Lentamente empieza a tirar del brazo de Sejuani hacia ella, la cual empieza a gritar como si no hubiera un mañana.

- ¿Y a ti…por qué te interesa… lo de Serylda? Se supone… que los avarosanos… la odíais.

- Verás, en mi infancia conocí a alguien que sabía de las hermanas, un tal Braum. Me contó la historia de Avarosa y con ella, un poco la de Serylda. Investigué acerca de por qué la llamaron asesina, y creo sospechar que no fue ella quien mató a la antigua reina. Si consigo encontrar al culpable, puedo demostrarles a todos lo equivocados que están, y con ello limpiar el nombre de tu antepasada. –

La arquera continuó tirando del brazo. Sejuani empezó a maldecir nombres y a usar todos los insultos que conocía, incluso empezó a golpear la nieve con su puño. Tras unos minutos tirando, la articulación empezaba a encajarse en su sitio. Se escuchó un leve _crack_, y lentamente, la arquera apoyó el brazo en la nieve. Empezó a acumular nieve entre sus manos, formando una pequeña masa blanca.

- Si esperas que con eso firme la paz contigo, ya te puedes ir olvidando. – aclaró Sejuani.

- No es por la paz, es por su espíritu. – situó la masa de nieve sobre el hombro, haciendo un poco de presión en él. – Murió con una culpa que no era suya, algo que la atormenta en su otra vida. Serylda quería demasiado a su hermana como para ser capaz de matarla. Piensa en esto, ¿Si a ti te tacharan de asesina de tu hermana, y tras tu muerte aún lo siguieran pensando, podrías descansar en paz? –

Sejuani pensó en todos los hermanos y hermanas que había perdido a causa del invierno, en las incontables noches en las que su madre lloraba por tener que enterrar a un hijo, en las maldiciones que su padre decía cada vez que perdía a un ser querido. Y aun a pesar de ser caracterizada por una mujer cruel y despiadada, los echaba de menos a todos, lloraba incluso por ellos. Si a ella le pasara lo mismo que a Serylda, estaba segura de que no podría descansar en paz. Ahí comprendió entonces las intenciones de la arquera.

- ¿Quién crees que pudo haberlo hecho? – preguntó tras un tiempo en silencio.

- Llamarme loca o infantil, pero creo que la Bruja de Hielo existe. De ser así, fue ella la que empezó todo eso.

- Vale, Ashe eres una jodida loca e infantil. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar en una leyenda como prueba?! – gritó la guerrera.

- Porque mi abuela me contó la historia de Braum, y yo lo he conocido en persona.

- ¿Y quién es Braum?

- Ya lo sabrás en su momento. El caso es que él es el mismo Braum de la leyenda, y de ser así, puede que todas las leyendas de freljord no sean leyendas, puede que sean meras advertencias acerca de lo que hay más allá del Abismo de los Lamentos.

- ¡Espera, espera, espera! – Sejuani se puso de pie, mirando a la arquera con una cara de incrédulo. - ¿Acaso piensas ir al mismo Abismo de los Lamentos por buscar una prueba de alguien que no es de tu tribu? ¡¿Tú sabes lo que hay más allá del puente?! – la arquera iba a responder, pero la volvió a cortar. – Espera, no me lo digas, monstruos de hielo, capaces de convertir a un humano en un esclavo sin pensamientos. ¡¿Piensas en seguir yendo allí?! Tu tribu te abandonaría en cuanto se lo dijeras.

- Puede que tengas razón. – Ashe agarró su arco y se colocó a la altura de Sejuani. – Puede que esté loca, puede que mi tribu me abandone y que un troll me viole por el camino. – se acercó al rostro de la guerrera. – Pero pienso encontrar la verdad, y pienso hacer que esta guerra acabe sin más muertes sin sentido. – la arquera se acercó a los bosques, y en el último momento se giró hacia la guerrera. – Ten cuidado de no mover mucho el brazo, aún no está sanado del todo. –

La Cólera del Invierno esperó a que la arquera desapareciera de su visa. Esperó un rato más a que las arqueras que la protegían se fueran. Y otro más antes de caminar en dirección a Bristle. La guerrera se subió encima del jabalí, y sin que ésta le indicara nada, empezó la marcha de vuelta a casa.

ἐ

_ El Abismo de los Lamentos era una ligera línea encima de un gran abismo. Nadie recuerda quien construyó este puente, parece un montón de roca congelada, pero ahora lleva el peso de todo Freljord encima. El viento, no es más que una sinfonía de gritos y lamentos que surgen del fondo del abismo._

_ A un lado están Ashe y Sejuani. Sus ejércitos se encuentran a quince minutos del puente. Las descendientes de Avarosa y Serylda observan el paisaje, que antaño fue una vez un campo de batalla. En el otro lado hay un ser de hielo puro, aparentemente una mujer. Esta encima de un bloque de hielo que se mueve lentamente a su alrededor, y porta una armadura de hielo oscuro. Sus ojos están ocultas bajo esa especie de yelmo, sólo queda a la vista su piel congelada y su larga cabellera blanca, atada en una trenza._

_- Veo que la historia se vuelve a repetir. – dijo aquel ser, su voz parecía una tormenta de nieve que azotaba en las más frías noches de invierno, un viento gélido que no dejaba tranquilo ni al más valiente de los guerreros._

_- Esta guerra inútil va a terminar. – aclaró Ashe._

_- Y tú, pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Serylda y a la reina Avarosa. No hay peor castigo que la muerte para alguien que mata a sus hermanas, Lissandra. – sentenció Sejuani._

_- Puede que tengáis a Braum de vuestro lado, que Anivia renazca con vosotras y que contéis con esa dama de luz, una sheriff, un dragón y una espadachín inmortal como aliadas. Pero… - la puerta tras Lissandra se empezó a abrir. - ¿Seréis capaces de sobrevivir?_

_- Esto no es nada más que una tormenta de invierno, una tormenta que pasará como todas las demás. – respondió Sejuani._

ἐ

**Un one-shot un poco diferente, más bien una pequeña parte de la historia que Delta y Omega planean hacer después de que ésta acaba **_**Hermanas**_**. No sé si es de buen agrado, apenas he tenido inspiración.**

**Y por los que se preguntan cuántos años tiene Braum, con solo decirles que los de riot dijeron que era de la época de los Vigilantes de Hielo, se harán una idea.**

**Por último, si quieren que escriba un one-shot sobre sus dos personajes favoritos del LoL, no duden en decirlo en un review, que mi recurso de personajes se me está acabando xd.**

**By Epsilon.**

**Saludos de Alcrews S.A**


End file.
